TP-Untitled
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: None Provided


The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my first story thingy. It might suck. I don't know. If you read it   
can you replay? I want to know the truth, so if it sucks can you tell me   
and if it is good could you tell me that too? Thank you  
  
Rated PG13  
  
The characters are not mine; I am just having some fun. This is for   
other people and me to read and enjoy. The characters belong to   
FOX and NBC and all those good people. THESE CHARACTERS   
ARE NOT MINE Author's note: This is my first story I hope you like it.   
If you want you can give me feed back even if it says it sucks. This is   
kind of like two challenges put together it has the baby in it and it has   
the ring.  
  
====================================  
  
Title: TP-Untitled  
Baby/Ring Challenge  
By mtwski4@hotmail.com  
  
Syracuse, New York  
5:30 PM  
  
As Jarod went running down the stairs in one hell of a rush to stay   
out of reach of the Centre, something caught his eyes through the   
window. It was a baby. The real reason it caught his eyes was   
because Angelo was holding. Why would Angelo be out of the Centre   
holding a baby? Jarod wonder. It doesn't make sense. How come   
Sam, Willie and Lyle weren't there chasing him? How come it was   
only Miss. Parker and how did she find him so quickly? Then it all   
clicked. Miss. Parker wasn't here to take him to the Centre, she   
needed his help. The only way Miss Parker could have found him was   
through Angelo. Angelo always knew where and what Jarod was   
doing but he would NEVER tell anyone unless he thought it would be   
ok and if it would not endanger Jarod. By figuring all this out Jarod   
stopped went back up the steps and ran right into a tired, sweaty Miss   
Parker.  
  
"Good evening Miss. Parker, how may I help you?" asked Jarod in a   
cocky kind of voice.  
  
"Damn it Jarod you don't just stop when someone is sprinting their   
asses off to catch you…" She stopped dead thinking just how stupid   
that comment was. Before she could fix what she had just said Jarod   
already made a wiseass comment.  
  
" Well if I didn't stop then you would have never caught me, don't   
forget about that Miss. Parker." He said with a grin that frustrated   
Miss Parker even more. "And anyways I just had to stop and tell you   
how impressed I am ever time I see you chasing me in high heels and   
a   
tight little short skirt."  
  
"Jarod just shut up and come outside, I need to show you someone."  
  
"You mean the baby and Angelo?" asked Jarod.  
  
"Now just tell me how the fuck you always know every thing! I can   
never tell you more information that makes your life more fucked up   
then it already is. You always tell me information and it makes me   
want to know less and less about my past." Said Miss Parker in a very   
anger voice.  
  
"Settle down Miss Parker. I did not event the window, I only look out   
it every time, because you never know it might be my last." Said   
Jarod.  
  
"Don't get wise with me you parentless lab rat," commented Miss   
Parker and then there was silence. Right after she finished her   
statement she truly regretted what she said, the pain and anger that   
was present in Jarod eyes had almost killed her. She felt very bad.   
She sat right down and put her heads in her hands not wanting to see   
the pain in his eyes.   
  
Jarod didn't say a word he just walked away soundlessly. Miss Parker   
didn't even realize that he was gone until she looked up about two   
minutes after Jarod left. She felt horrible. She whispered, "I am   
sorry Jarod, I didn't mean it."   
  
Slowly Miss Parker walked down the stairs. She walked slower then a   
slug so she could regroup before she got outside to Angelo. When   
she got outside a small smile crossed her face and quickly disappeared   
before her favorite three men turned around to see her there in the   
doorway.  
  
"Miss Parker, I am very sorry I walked away from you, it is just   
that…" started Jarod before he got interrupted.  
  
"Jarod, no it is my fault I should not have said that and it was very   
wrong. It is all my fault. All the hate that you have for me, it is   
all my fault, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't even stay in contact   
with myself. Jarod please forgive me, I have been so mean and I have   
been trying to take you life away from you." Said Miss Parker trying   
not to make connect with Jarod eyes because she could not believe   
all of the emotions that were pouring out of her at the moment.  
  
"No, Miss Parker, I have known what you have gone through, and it is   
a lot worse then what I have gone through. I don't blame you for   
anything. And most of all I do not hate you, because of you I am   
still alive today." Said Jarod with sorrow in his eyes and   
voice. "And Miss Parker, I don't think you realize, you have never   
come close to taking my life away, you gave it to me."  
  
A very confused Miss Parked asked, "What do you mean I gave your   
life to you, and what do you mean that you are still alive because of me?"  
  
"Miss Parker I am still alive because of you because when I was   
younger they thought for sure I would go insane and that was what   
the wanted for some insane reason. But I didn't. I didn't because I would   
remember you and when you gave me my first kiss, I remember the   
sweet, adventurous girl that was my best friend. You gave me a life   
because you gave me your friendship; a little boy has no life if he   
has no friends." Said Jarod, and Miss Parker knew that this was the   
truth because she saw the same look she was so used to when they   
were young.  
  
"Jarod I, I… Jarod I don't know what to say."   
  
"Andrea don't worry your eyes say it all." Jarod said, remembering   
the first time she had told him her real name.  
  
Miss Parker gasped, " You remember Jarod. You remember my real   
name, no one knows my real name."  
  
"Of course Andrea how could I forget? I would never forget the name   
of my first love and only…" He stopped before he could finish the   
statement knowing what it might do. There was silence and then…  
  
"Jarod I… I love you." With that Jarod wrapped his arms around her   
lifted her up and twisted her in circles.   
  
"I love you Andrea Lincoln Parker, I will love you forever!" Said   
Jarod full of love.  
  
"Centre knows, Centre hears, Miss Parker and Angelo cant go back   
for Centre knows, Centre hears. Baby can't go to Centre. Baby will be   
hurt. Baby stays with Family." With that Angelo hands the baby to   
Jarod.  
  
As Angelo turned and starting going to the alley, Jarod stopped him   
and said, "Angelo stay with me, don't go, you are my…"  
  
"Angelo knows, Angelo knew since we were young." Said Angelo with   
a smile on his face.   
  
"How did you know?" Jarod asked very happy yet sad that Angelo   
knew and never told him.  
  
"Catherine Parker told me when I was young, when I was Timmy, that   
is all I remember from the Days of Timmy." Angelo walked back to Miss   
Parker and Jarod and gave them both a hug.  
  
"Welcome to our family Angelo," said Miss Parker with a smile.  
  
"Angelo how do you know that the Centre is listening?"  
  
"They put a bug in Miss. Parker's coat." Angelo reached to behind   
Miss Parkers coat and pulled out a bug. "They only put one though."  
  
  
Back at the Centre in Mr. Parkers Office  
6:30 pm  
  
"Damn it they know. They know that Angelo and Jarod are brothers.   
My damn wife betrayed me. I thought I was getting the good end of the   
deal but no, my wife ended up being more of a hassle then she was   
useful." Yelled Mr. Parker at Raines.   
  
"Well it is not my fault, you are the one that promised she would be   
no problem. You have screwed up too many times. She told Angelo   
about him and Jarod and you promised that she was dead but no there is no   
body in her grave. Someone knew we buried her alive and then they   
unburied her. Catherine Parker is still alive, if Miss Parker, Jarod   
and Catherine combine there forces then the Centre we know is   
history, we will die, and the Centre will no longer be." Wheezed   
Raines.  
  
"Well it looks like we wont be hearing anymore of Jarod and Miss   
Parker again." Said Mr. Parker in a quiet voice.  
  
"No we will not hear from then again, I guess we can give up the hunt   
for Jarod because he will not be needing to come back to the Centre   
anymore since all three of them are gone. It was very unfortunate   
that Sydney died in the crash about 8 and half months ago. Jarod   
probably thinks we had something to do with it but in reality it was   
just a freak accident, and Broots left about 9 months ago and changed   
every piece of information about him and his daughter because he   
had had enough of the Centre, so now there is no reason for Jarod to   
come back to the Centre." Puffed an angry Mr. Raines.   
  
  
Jarod's house  
7:00pm  
  
  
"Jarod what is this place? It is a very nice place." Commented Miss   
Parker as she immediately fell in love with the house. She loved the   
view of the small lake through the large Windows in the front of the   
house.  
  
"This is where I come when I want to get away. You know when I am   
gone for weeks at a time, this is where I come. I come here to get   
away and live a normal life. Well semi normal life. I have barbeques   
with the other people on the lake and a group of them taught me how   
to water-ski. It really isn't as hard as some people say it is. They   
were all surprised how it came so naturally to me. When they ask me   
what I do for a living I say I work as a cop and when I am here I   
don't work at all because this is my break time. They all know me as   
Jarod Sack. One of them calls me J-rod though. I love it out here, it   
makes me feel like a normal person." Said Jarod as a smile crossed   
his face.   
  
"Angelo wants to stay, Can Angelo stay with Jarod, Miss Parker and   
Baby?"  
  
"Yes, Angelo can stay, only if he calls the baby by his real name,   
which is Timothy Sydney Sack. People will call him Timmy though.   
The name is ok right Andrea?"  
  
  
"Of course, but know I have a question to ask because I think that   
you and Angelo already know all of the answers, so here is the   
question how are you guys brothers?" Asked parker desperate for the   
answers.  
  
" Well the answer is Mr. Raines raped my mother and Timmy is   
produced, and I am very happy to have Angelo as my brother but I am   
not happy that Mr. Raines is his father and I was never told. I have   
a question of my own. Now I know you were out for about 8 months   
so the baby is yours, but what I don't know is…" started Jarod.  
  
"So far you are right, now sit down cause I know your next question,"   
as Jarod walked over to the chair Miss Parker finished the   
conversation." Well, at first I thought it was Lyle and that is what   
I believed all the way until it was born. But when I look at the eyes   
of the baby I automatically knew it was not Lyle's but it was yours.   
The Eyes of this baby are your eyes Jarod and he has your smile   
too."   
  
And by the end of that sentence both Jarod and Miss Parker had   
smiles on their faces. But then Jarod lost his in an instance.  
  
"Why did you think it was Lyle at first and how is it mine?"   
  
"Well you see it is your because Lyle injected me with your sperm or   
something like that, if that is even possible, and I thought it was   
Lyle's because one night Lyle followed me all the way to my car and   
well he raped me."  
  
"Oh my good Andrea, I am so sorry, if I knew I would have come to   
see you immediately but I never knew. Andrea I am so sorry, please   
forgive me, please, I never knew." Cried Jarod.  
  
"Jarod it is not your fault you never knew, you could not have   
stopped him. It is not your fault Jarod I love you. I will love you   
forever." Unstoppable tears went rolling down her checks, she went   
over to his side and hugged him and gave him a kiss that was nothing   
like there first kiss but it was even better then that.  
  
"Andrea Lincoln Parker I love you." With that they kissed again.   
Meanwhile Angelo was outside talking to a man known as Bobby   
Johnson.   
  
Miss Parker and Jarod got deeper and deeper into their kiss, gasping   
every once in a while for air, but then they were interrupted by   
Angelo and Bobby as they walked in the door.  
  
"J-rod buddy ole pal, you never told me about her. Or if I am not   
mistaken your dream women with long legs and short leather skirts is   
not quite a dream women."   
  
"Well Bobby, you are right, she was not a dream women she is my   
good friend Andrea Parker. We have known each other for about 30 years   
but we got separated when we were about 20 years old. And I just found   
her again." Said Jarod. " Bobby I would like you to meet Angelo, he   
is my brother, and this is my friend Miss Parker. And this little   
fellow is Timothy Sydney Sack. Timmy for short."  
  
"Please call me Andrea."   
  
"Nice to meet Andrea, Angelo and Timmy. Let me take a picture of   
you and the baby, do I will have the first picture of you to." Requested   
Bobby. "Jarod you never mentioned you had a brother or a baby."  
  
"Well you see I just found out a couple of hours ago that he is my   
brother, they kept it a secret from me for a very long time but I did   
some searching and found out that he is my brother." Replied Jarod   
knowing he had said a little too much when he saw the strange look   
on Bobby's face.  
  
"Who kept it a secret?" Asked Bobby a little afraid of the answer he   
was going to get. Bobby knew that Jarod had been keeping many   
secrets from him. Bobby had a talent to tell that when people were lying. He   
was able to tell if it was a small lie or a big lie and one that   
haunted a person's life. Now he didn't know what Jarod's big secret   
was but he did know that Miss Parker was more than a friend and that   
they had known each other for a very long time and some strange   
things had gone on between them.   
  
"Well, my parents did."  
  
"You said you never knew your parents though. Jarod I know that you   
had one hell of a messed up childhood but you will never feel better   
if you don't try and fix it. And I also know that there is a lot more   
going on between you and Andrea because I can sense it. Jarod just   
tell me what happened and maybe I can help."  
  
"Do you really want to know, if I told you it could put your life in   
danger."  
  
"Yes Jarod I want to help you. I want to help you get over his   
problem of yours. I want to know."  
  
"Ok here we go, in 1962 a corporation known as the Centre stole me   
from my parents, they told me my parents died in a plane crash. I   
never saw the outdoors. I lived in hell. It sucked. The only reason I   
made it through my life was because of Andrea. She helped me get   
through the terrible times. She even gave me my first kiss. Now that   
was one of the highlights of this place." Miss Parker could feel   
herself getting red and embarrassed. She had felt the same way   
about her first kiss with Jarod.   
  
"Why did they steel you? Is there something special about yourself?"   
asked Bobby knowing this was going to a very interesting answer.  
  
" Now you might not believe me when I say this but, I am a   
pretender."  
  
"What is a Pretender? Do you pretend to be different people?"  
  
"You see I am a genius I can be anything I want to be. I help people   
who have been treated unfairly. I really don't have a last name. I   
just picked Sack out of a hat and that is what I told you my last   
name was. You see Andrea and I have a really complicated   
relationship. First we were best friends and we would always help   
each other out. Then her father found out about our relationship and   
he sent Andrea away. When she came back, no offense Andrea but   
she was very mean, rotten almost as if she had no heart. She became   
known as the ice Queen. It broke my heart when I found out she changed, I   
couldn't handle it and I ran away. I escaped. Ever since I ran away   
she has been chasing me. She even shot at me a couple of times. I   
have also been searching for my family. I have a sister, a mom, a   
dad, a brother, and Angelo, my newly found brother. Since I have   
been out and on the run I have been a cop, a doctor, and FBI, everything   
that you could think of. But now the rules of the game have changed.   
Just a little while ago, they made Andrea pregnant with MY child,   
Timmy. They are going to try and steel Timmy away from us unless   
we stay hidden. I have owned this place for about 3 years and they never   
even knew about it, so we are going to stay here. The rules have also   
changed because now Andrea and I have come together and we are   
going to protect Angelo and Timmy together."  
  
"Andrea where are you tied in with the Centre? Why did you grow up   
there?" asked bobby.  
  
"Because my father runs the place, so I had to stay there. I was   
forced to chase after Jarod because my father knew that if I were   
gone Jarod would be gone. If I were always looking for Jarod, then   
Jarod would never use his abilities to disappear completely. I also   
have this special talent called the "inner sense." The inner sense is   
kind of like people inside of me talking and tells me if something   
bad will happen and it also has showed me the truth. They are like   
hairs on the back of the neck except they talk to me." Miss Parker   
was about to continue when Jarod interrupted.  
  
"Bobby so do you understand what our life is like?"  
  
"Yeah kind of. So let me see if I get why they used you two to make a   
baby. They figure it will have the `inner sense' and it will be a   
pretender like you. Right?"  
  
"You got it. And Angelo here is special in his own way because he   
can tell what people are feeling. Angelo and I are very good friends. He   
knows where I am and what I am doing all of the time. Angelo, Parker   
and I have been friends since we were very young we were like the   
three musketeers. That is our life pretty much." Said Jarod as a   
small chuckle came out because he amused by the look on Bobby   
face.  
  
"Wow I am really sorry you guys your life most of sucked."  
  
"Well tomorrow I am going to have a barbeque so everyone can meet   
the friends and family. Can you get the word around for me?" asked   
Jarod.  
  
"O yeah sure no problem. But everyone knows when you arrive and   
you always have a barbeque the day after you get back here so they will   
already know you will be having one. Come on Jarod you are the only   
one that goes swimming in the middle of the night all the time like   
you never went swimming when you were young." After he said that   
Bobby laughed to himself. "Well I guess you swim like that cause you   
never did go swimming when you were young now did you."  
  
"No I didn't, but I did do a simulation on time where I had to rescue   
someone from the water." Stated Jarod so he wouldn't sound that out   
of the loop.   
  
"What is a simulation? Wait never mind forget I asked." Laughed   
Bobby as he was walking out the door. "O Jarod we have a new person on   
the lake, well not really new he came to the lake the day after you left,   
which was about 8 months ago. He also has this old man with him   
and they had worked together for about five 3 years I think it was. He   
lives a couple doors down from you. He said he and his daughter had   
been having a rough life and he wanted to get away from his old life.   
I don't know kind of weird but not as weird as you, you know what I   
mean."  
  
"Yes, Bobby I know what you mean. But tell the new people to come   
too; I would like to meet them." Replied Jarod.  
  
11:30 pm  
Jarod's house  
  
"Jarod are you going to bed yet? It has been a very long day and I   
want you to be well rested for the barbeque tomorrow." Said Parker   
from the bedroom.  
  
"Well first I have to go swimming so the people now I am here. It   
will be the only way they find out I am here." Replied Jarod with a   
smug grin on his face. "Why don't you come with me? It would be the   
first time a women is out there swimming with me."  
  
Miss Parker getting wonderful thought in her mind just smiled and   
said "I would love to."  
  
With that Jarod walked over picked her up and walked down to the   
water. The walked down a small hill and talked. Running down the   
dock with her in her arms they jumped off the dock with all of their   
cloths on. While laughing and yelling and having a good time a few   
lights turned on and every once in a while you would hear a person   
yell out load, "Jarod glad your back!"   
  
"Jarod I am getting tired swimming with all my cloths on. Hold on a   
sec. Let me take some off"   
  
"I would wait an entire lifetime to hear and see you do that." While   
she was taking her cloths off he was getting down to his boxers and   
didn't see hear as she jumped off the dock in to the water. "Hey I   
didn't see what you were wearing." Jarod complained as she swam   
over to him and gave him a hug. "But I can certainly tell now. I love you   
Miss Parker. I love you with all my heart and soul Andrea Lincoln   
Parker."  
  
"And I love you Jarod Sack. Hey what is your middle name?"  
  
"I don't know yet. What do you think Andrea?"  
  
"I think your name should be Jarod Angelo Sack."  
  
"I love it. I will be Jarod Angelo Sack if you Andrea will be my   
light, if you will be my fire, if you will be my love, if you will be   
my wife. Andrea Lincoln Parker will you marry me?"  
  
"Jarod I will marry you." And with that the were kissing and making   
there way up to the bedroom. With Angelo in the guest Bedroom in   
the basement Jarod and Miss Parker were free to do whatever they want   
to, for as long as they wanted.  
  
  
Jarod's Barbeque  
1:00 PM (next day)  
  
  
"Hey J-rod this is the new…"  
  
"Broots and Debbie! How are you guys, Sydney I thought you died?   
How could you? I was divested when I heard you were died. How could   
you do that you were like a father, and then you say you die, How could   
you Sydney?"  
  
"Jarod I am so sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you that much."  
  
"What you think I would just rub it off? Of course not Sydney! You   
were the only person I thought of as a father. Sydney don't you think   
I have had enough pain in my life. You couldn't even leave the   
smallest clue?"  
  
"Jarod, please forgive me. It is just I thought you would never   
forgive me after all I have done to you. I lied to you about your   
parents. I threw away your card. I thought you would never forgive   
me. I tried to be as much like a father to you as possible. I always   
wanted to be your father. But I couldn't, I couldn't let the Centre   
know how I felt about you. If they found out they would have given   
you over to Raines. I thought I was doing the best thing for you.   
Jarod please forgive me. Can you give me one more chance as being   
your father?" Sydney was about to cry. He had never told Jarod the   
truth about how he felt about him and he a fear went sorrowing   
through him saying he had wanted to long. But that fear all   
disappeared the moment Jarod went sorrowing over to him and giving   
him a hug.   
  
"Sydney. I am sorry it is just that I thought you had died. I was   
afraid I would have no one to look up to. Sydney, please, please   
belike a father to me. I used to always look up to you and I still   
do. Sydney you are just as important to me as Miss Parker and   
Angelo are. Sydney never leave me again, do you promise?"   
  
Jarod was showing pain and happiness in his eyes, he wanted   
Sydney to be his father so badly but Sydney would never accept the fact. Jarod   
wished Sydney would say yes. Say yes to all of his questions, but he   
was afraid Sydney would not say yes to everyone of them.  
  
"Jarod, I will never leave you again and I promise I will be the best   
father like figure ever."  
  
"Thank you Sydney."  
  
"Hey J-rod, it might not be my business, but I am going to ask you   
anyways. What if your father is still out there? You used to talk   
about how you were always searching for him. What if you find him?   
What are you going to do?" Asked Bobby. At that instance everyone   
had a sad look on their faces. No one knew what to say. There was   
silence everyone was thinking. Then finally Jarod spoke up.   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth…"  
  
One week ago at the DC hospital  
  
As I run across the Hospital to the entrance were a new patient was   
coming in, wondering to myself if I should help him or go, I quickly   
decide I should help. Then I looked at his face. I grabbed his hand   
and cried. I could feel the looks I was getting weird looks, all of   
the doctors and nurses starring at me as they saw me crying in his   
hands. I do not care. I knew he was going to die; all I could do was   
cry that was all I knew how to do at the moment. I couldn't speak,   
and I could barely walk. I was crying like a long lost baby who   
almost found his way home. As he looked into my eyes he spoke.  
  
" Jarod I was never there for you, forgive me my son, I have been   
searching all of my life to find you, and when I do it is in the last   
few minutes of my life. I love you Jarod. Please, please tell me that   
you will find your mother and tell her I love her. I haven't seen her   
in months; I have been hot on your tail for so long but always a step   
behind you and The Centre. I am sorry I let them take you from our   
family when you were young. I will always be looking out for you my   
son." Major Charles said.  
  
" Dad don't worry I will love you forever. You were there for me   
always in my dreams even though I never meet you." I paused quickly   
then, all I could think of asking was, "Dad what is my real name?"  
  
It was too late.  
  
Present Day  
  
"The doctors had to pull me away from him. I couldn't let go. He was   
the second person in my life to die, or so I thought. I didn't know   
what to do. My life was cloudy, so confusing. I had no one to look up   
to. I thought I had no one. But then you all showed up. I just wish   
he could come back to see me right now with my family and friends."   
Jarod cried. Miss Parker rushed to his side just holding him   
whispering "don't worry I am here for you, and I always will be."   
There was silence for about 1 minute the Miss Parker spoke again.  
  
"Jarod I am so sorry. You never got to have a real conversation with   
your father." There was another moment of silence but then Miss   
Parker spoke again, "But Jarod, what about Jay, your clone? Who is   
he   
with? What did you do with him?"  
  
"Miss Parker settle down. I know you had a strong relationship with   
him, because I stole the DSA of you and him talking. I have every   
single DSA about Jay. Miss Parker you have to trust me, but I can't   
tell you yet. When the time is right I will explain it all to you.   
But don't worry you will be able to see him whenever you want in a   
couple of weeks." Explained Jarod. This statement confused   
everyone. No one knew what to do or say because Jarod would normally tell   
them all right away. But this time he didn't. "Miss Parker I think it is   
about time we shared our secret with everyone. Would you like to tell   
them, or shall I?"  
  
"I will. Sydney, Broots, Debbie, and Bobby. Jarod and I are going to   
get married. Out of all the names we could have chosen for our last   
name, we choose Sack because everyone on this lake knows Jarod   
with the last name Sack. We are now Mr. and Mrs. Jarod Angelo Sack. We   
already have our son as you all know and his name is Timothy   
Sydney Sack." Miss Parker smiled as everyone was shocked yet very happy   
for them. No one every new that they would come together, no one   
imagined with the lives the used to have it was not even an idea that had ever   
popped up. "Hey Jarod can I talk to you for a second in the house?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, I will be right in I need to quickly tend to the   
grill and then I will be in." As Jarod was walking towards the grill   
Sydney was talking with Broots.  
  
"Broots, was it the right thing for me to do, to tell Jarod I would   
be his father?" Sydney was afraid he did the wrong thing. He did not   
want to hurt Jarod. He did not want to cause Jarod any more trouble   
because he caused enough for Jarod already.  
  
"Syd, don't worry. It was the right thing to do. If you did not,   
Jarod would have been devastated. You have always been like a   
father to Jarod. If you reject his request for you to be his father then he   
might not have been able to forgive you for keeping him locked up all   
those years. It was the right thing to do. Don't worry Sydney."   
Replied Broots. This was the first time for Broots that he felt 100%   
sure about what he had just said, he was positive he was doing the   
right thing.  
  
Meanwhile inside with Jarod and Miss Parker  
  
"Andrea, you can't be serious. You know I have always wanted this.   
You can't say no now. Can you?" He asked afraid she would be able   
to say yes, and ruin his dreams and hopes for their future.  
  
"Jarod, I have to go back. With or without you, I am going to go back   
to the Centre and I am going to do what they did to us. I am going to   
make their lives horrible. If you help me we can do it with ease. You   
know that. I found out on my own; that the main reason I was shipped   
off to school was because if you and I got to close we could take   
down the Centre. We could take it down without a struggle."  
  
"Miss Parker you are wrong. I ran into someone the other day and she   
explained it all to me. She said that is what we were made to think.   
But that was only a lie, they told us a lie in which we both believed   
for many years."  
  
"Yeah Jarod, what women did you run into that knows so much about   
the Centre? Who was it, my mother?" She said with complete sarcasm.   
"And before you answer that you have to stop calling me Miss Parker. I am   
soon to be your wife. Call me Andrea. OK?"  
  
"All right. Well since we are about to be husband and wife, I have to   
give you our engagement ring." He tried to change the subject. He   
scurried off around the corner and returned back with a small blue   
box. Andrea realized the box immediately. It was the same box that   
held her Grandmother's silver engagement ring. "Andrea, I can tell   
you remember this box, and I just made a promise with your mother   
and I said I would give you this ring as our engagement ring. Andrea,   
will except this ring as a token of our promise to love and to   
respect each other for as long as we live?"  
  
"I do." With that Jarod slowly placed the ring on her finger and then   
they made eye contact. The connection of their eyes and the love they   
saw in the others eyes, erased all of the possible doubts that were   
rolling around in their heads about getting married. Jarod picked up   
Andrea and they kissed and held each other until Broots interrupted   
them.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys, I was just coming to tell you that the food is ready   
to be eaten. I will go back outside and let you guys finish up." Said   
Broots who was very embarrassed.  
  
"Broots don't worry about it. You make it sound as if we had just   
started something," replied Andrea while giving Jarod an elbow to the   
gut.  
  
"Yea, really Broots it is fine we were just about to go into the   
bedroom until you came in." Jarod laughed at the look of shock on   
Broots' face. "Broots don't worry we were only joking we were about   
to come outside anyways. Or at least I was because I am starving."  
  
As Broots walked out, shortly followed by Jarod and Miss Parker   
everyone started to clap for Jarod and Andrea because the news   
spread   
quickly throughout the crowd that they were going to get married.   
  
Three Days Later  
  
"Do you Jarod Angelo Sack take Andrea Lincoln Parker to be your   
wife, to love and to cherish her until death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you Andrea Lincoln Parker take Jarod Angelo Sack to be your   
wife, to love and to cherish her until death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the   
bride."  
  
With that Jarod picked her up and kissed her, as they walked down   
the isle to the limo waiting for them to take them back to Jarod's house.   
On the way there the talked and talked.  
  
"Jarod, do you think you can tell me where we are going for our   
honeymoon?" Asked a very antsy miss parker.   
  
"Not yet. But I will tell you it will be wonderful weather, nice and   
warm, not hot but warm."  
  
  
Arriving to the 1000 islands  
  
"Jarod, I love it here. I remember when we were young and I said that   
I always wanted to take you to the 1000 islands because they were so   
pretty. I remember having a dream when I was young, you and I were   
free and we were having a vacation on the 1000 islands. I guess it   
was a vacation but a honeymoon. I love it here Jarod. But do we   
really have to go back in five days?"  
  
"Yes we do, but lets not think of that yet. We have a long time   
before that day comes around."  
  
As they walked through the doors of there rented house Andrea   
gasped   
at how beautiful it was. "I love it here Jarod. This was the perfect   
place for the honeymoon. Jarod I love you. I can't wait to have a   
family of 5 with you. Five is a good number right?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Five is exactly what I was thinking. It is a perfect number. When   
should we get started with this family though?" He asked eyeing the   
bedroom with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"I don't know I think I should make you wait and torture you for a   
little while first."  
  
"Wrong answer," he yelled as he ran to her, picked her up and carried   
her to the bedroom. "Wrong answer Andrea, I think we should start   
now."   
  
With that the fell into a deep and passionate kiss which lead to many   
other things.  
  
Five Days later at Jarod's house  
  
"Broots, you sure Jarod said she would be here today?"  
  
"Positive, he sent me a copy of the email he sent to her. I doubt   
that Jarod would ever do suck a thing like that if she really was   
going to be here. I never knew her but I am sure she was far to kind   
and special to ever play a trick like that with her memory. Everyone   
has such a wonderful memory of her is what I gather."  
  
"You are right Jarod would never do something like that. He is far   
too smart, far too special. I love the young man he was always so   
kind to Andrea."  
  
"It really is you isn't?" Exclaimed Sydney as he ran over and gave   
her a hug. "I have missed you so much! I thought, I thought."  
  
"No Sydney, I was fine all along." She replied knowing what he was   
going to say. "And you must be Broots. When I first saw Jarod he   
talked so much about you. He said you were very important to   
Andrea.   
Even though she picked on you, you must know that you are very   
important to her. I am very happy to finally meet you."  
  
"Wow, you look the same as you do in all the pictures I have seen of   
you. I am very glad to meet you. I can't wait to see the look on   
Miss. Parker's face, or should I say Mrs. Sack's face when she meets   
you."  
  
" Jay is that you? I am so happy to see you"  
  
"I am glad to see you to Mrs. Sack. Mrs. Sack, right? No more Miss   
Parker?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Hey Jay how are you?"  
  
"Good Jarod and yourself?"  
  
"Excellent"   
  
"Mom!! Is that really you? I thought you were died?"  
  
"Andrea calm down. At first I thought I was going to be. But Major   
Charles saved my life."  
  
"He did?" Andrea and Jarod asked together.  
  
"Yes he did. Mr. Parker and Raines buried me alive but Major Charles   
followed them because he knew I was in danger. He followed the two   
men and he found them burring me alive them he immediately   
unburied me when they left. I am alive today because of your father Jarod."  
  
"Wow this is the happiest day of my life." Smiled miss Parker. I have   
found of two of the most enjoyable news I am ever going to get."  
  
"Andrea what do you mean two most enjoyable pieces of news?"   
Jarod asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Well for starters I found my mother. And second in nine months we   
are going to have two child Jarod."   
  
"I love you Andrea, with all my heart I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jarod. More than you will ever know."  
  
=====================================================  
  
The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
Mickey's Latest Pretender Challenge (Baby Challenge):  
I have a new challenge for all you Pretender fans. This one is   
REALLY simple. Write a story surrounding this picture. The events   
don't have to lead up to when this picture, but either this picture has to   
be somehow   
mentioned or there has to be an event where this picture gets taken.   
  
?Whose baby is this?   
?Is it Jarod's baby?   
?If yes whose the mother?   
?Is it Parker?   
?If it's his & Parker's how did this come about?   
?What's the baby's name?   
?How old is the baby?   
?Does the Centre know Jarod has a baby?   
?Is the Cenre still up & running? 


End file.
